Publication FR-A-2 330 375 describes such a prothesis studied so as to be installed surgically by pins in the medullary canals of the femur and tibia.
A problem posed by this type of prosthesis resides in the fact that the compression loads tend to wear quickly the constituents of the joint or to produce particles and metallic dust (from one or more metal elements of the joint) which become the cause of complications and infections.
When the hinge pin of the prosthesis is immobilized in rotation and in translation with respect to the clevis, the relative movements between the elements of the prosthesis consist of slidings in rotation between the plane or cylindrical surfaces in contact. The friction forces thus brought into play are considerable and proportional to the weight of the user of the prosthesis, and they quickly lead to a wear of the joint and to a loss in its precision of operation. A partial remedy to this drawback resides in the use of polymer friction bearings because they reduce the risk of complications of an infectious nature. However, their low resistances to wear and to creep quickly lead to a loss of the precision of adjustment and operation of the prosthesis.